1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accurately selecting replacement starters to prevent poor engagement and premature failures of starters and flywheels.
2. Description of Prior Art
Westling (U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,274) shows a gauge for attachment to internal combustion engines for determining proper positioning and selection of starter motor housings for an individual engine.
The gauge of the present invention is mounted on a starter motor and can be used at the source of the replacement starter, such as an automobile parts store, used parts dealer, or remanufacturing facility.
The gauge is used to discriminate between two like starters as measured by a calibrated indicator to prevent poor engagement and premature failure of flywheels and starters.
By measuring from the shaft and the flange mount of the starter, the gauge indicates in ten thousandths the distance between the top of the flange and the top of the armature shaft, thus making it possible to compare this distance with like starters.
It is an object of the invention to provide a gauge which can be used to make sure a rebuilt starter will fit the same as a properly fit old starter.
The gauge permits matching a starter housing of a core (an old starter off a car) to the housing on a replacement starter.